The Sun and the Moon, a Jackunzel Love Story
by 2468gaby
Summary: What would happen if Flynn Rider never cut Rapunzel's hair? What if Rapunzel met Jack Frost, the fun-loving spirit of winter? What if Pitch and Gothel teamed up in order to get what they both desire? Rated T for some dark themes
1. Chapter 1: How it all started

_**Hey guys! This is 2468gaby! A long time ago (maybe two years?) I started to write this story but then abandoned it. I'm rewriting it because I feel like I can do so much more with this story than I did. Technically, this is my first fanfiction and I'll try to update as often as possible.**_

 _ **Also, I don't any of the characters in this story, otherwise I'd make a Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons movie. Rating it teen just in case.**_

Mother Gothel had done many despicable things in her life, but nothing as horrifying as this.

At the top of a tall tower deep within the forest, with no doors nor stairs, was Gothel and the princess of Corona. A princess who's healing powers exceeded all medical care known to man.

But that was the exact reason why she was in this situation to begin with.

Gothel needed her. Well, she needed her healing powers. They were the only thing keeping her alive and well. But she has gone to drastic measures to ensure she would live forever.

Rapunzel was trying to break free. She had a gag over her mouth as well as her arms bound behind her in steel chains. She was attached to the far back wall. The tower was much different that its usual cheery self. It was as if all the happiness was sucked out of the room and thrown out the window. The sole window of the tower was locked tight, leaving the room dark, gloomy, and giving Rapunzel no hope of escaping.

She tried to call out for her love, Flynn Rider, she did will all her might, but what was the point? Thinking that he would hear him? He was miles away in Corona. Rapunzel didn't understand anything around her anymore. She didn't know who to trust.

Gothel made her way across the room to come face-to-face with Rapunzel. The captor grabbed her face harshly and turns Rapunzel's head towards herself, "you should have just listened to me, I know what is best for the both of us. We could have avoided all of this and be living happily. I told you many times to just stay in the tower, but did you listen? None of this would have happened. Because of your mistake, Flynn Rider will be hung. All of this happened because of _you_." Rapunzel kept her gaze away from her eyes. She wouldn't accept what she said was true.

She refused to.

Gothel's head turned in anger towards the window of the tower when a distant voice cried out, "Rapunzel?!" A ray of hope shined to Rapunzel. _Flynn! He's alive!_ "Rapunzel let down your hair!"

With disgust, Gothel lets go of my face and stomps her way towards a cabinet. She opens the drawer and takes out a shining dagger and a key. She unlocked the window, opens it up, and throws Rapunzel's hair reluctantly down. She hid behind a curtain next to the window.

The princess screams out Flynn's name in agony, only muffled by the gag, as Flynn reaches the top of the tower. A face of relief rushes over Flynn's face shortly after he comes through the window. "Rapunzel, I thought I would never see you again," but the happiness was short lived. Gothel attacks Flynn from the back and stabs him directly in his chest.

He fell to the ground, hands clenching his chest. Dying.

"Now look what you've done, Rapunzel," Gothel explains as she references to Flynn's body. She begins to make her way over to her, "oh don't worry dear, out secret will die with him. As for us," Gothel grabs the chains holding Rapunzel down and tries to drag her to the bottom of the tower, "we are going where no one will ever find you again."

Rapunzel struggled with all her might. She fought and fought, knowing that if she were to get dragged down there she would never see the sun again.

Pascal jumped out of nowhere and tried to help Rapunzel, but was helplessly defeated due to his size and kicked to the side of the tower, breaking his legs. This deepened Rapunzel's despair and worries even more.

Gothel was becoming frustrated with her intolerability, she screamed; "Rapunzel, really! Enough already!" Rapunzel's gag becomes loose, "stop fighting me!"

"No!" She exclaims, removing the gag, "I won't stop for every minute for the rest of my life, I will _fight_! I will _never_ stop trying to get away from you!" She pauses and takes a deep breath in, "but, if you let me save him, I will go with you." Gothel loosens her grip on the chains

"No Rapunzel…" Flynn wheezes out with a dying breath.

"I'll never run, I'll never try to escape." Rapunzel dreaded saying those words, but it was the only way to save him. "Just let me heal him."

Gothel didn't look convinced and tightened her grip on the chains. Rapunzel continued; "we'll be together, forever! Just like you want," her grip loosens once more, "everything will be the way it was."

The princess couldn't bear to look Gothel in the eye, "I promise." She stared at Rapunzel, "just like you wanted...just…let me…heal him."

At that moment, it almost seemed as if Gothel had a smirk over her face. As if she won.

Satisfied, Gothel stomped over to Flynn and drags him to a corner of the tower. She chains his hands just like Rapunzel's, "in case you get an ideas of following us," she whispers loudly in Flynn's ear.

The second Gothel unchains Rapunzel, she dashes over to Flynn. "Eugene!" She cries out. They exchange a moment of gazing into each other's eyes before Rapunzel moves Flynn's hands away from the injury. Rapunzel gasps, a deep knife wound had been inflicted just below the heart that would have killed him automatically if it were a centimeter higher. "I'm so sorry," she says pitifully. Flynn starts to cough uncontrollably, Rapunzel holds his hand not because she thought it wouldn't make him feel better, but because this would probably be their last time together.

She smiled lightly at him, "everything is going to be okay."

"No Rapunzel…"

"I promise you have to trust me…."

"No…!"

"Just breath slowly…"

"I can't let you do this!"

Rapunzel stares at him, tears welling up in her eyes, "and I can't let you die."

"But if you do this, then you will die…"

She gives a melancholy smile, "Hey," she whispers in the sweetest of tones, "it's going to be alright." She takes her hair and careful but rapidly wraps it around his chest.

When she finishes and is about to sing, Flynn stared at her with dread that makes her stop, "Don't do this Rapunzel…I'm better of dead…" Responding would have just made matters worse, so she ignored him and sang;

"Flower, gleam, and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine," her healing powers began to hit Flynn's wound, "heal what has been hurt. Change the fates' design. Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine. What once was mine."

Flynn takes in a breath of life and smiles. Rapunzel pulls him in for one last hug, but didn't return it.

"Time to go," Gothel announced. Without hesitation, Flynn gets up and walks toward the exit. He grabs Rapunzel's hair, throws it out the window, and begins to climb down. "Flynn!" Rapunzel cries out. She didn't want him to go. She didn't want to be trapped in a tower for who knows how long. Alone.

Gothel turns to Rapunzel with the sweet look she had given her in the past, But Rapunzel now understood how fake it was. "Now, go up to your room my sweet. Mother is a bit exhausted from this," she turns and refers to a pool of blood, Flynns blood, "miss-happening."

She didn't even try and fight her command. Rapunzel got up and went straight to her room, feeling mentally drained. She couldn't escape anymore. She was stuck for the rest of her life with a woman she despised.

When she got to her room, Rapunzel ran toward the window and got one last glimpse of Flynn Rider. He just was just getting to the cove and rode off with Maxmus. But she wasn't satisfied her last glance. Rapunzel stared at him with confusion.

He didn't even say goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2: Inside the Tower

_**I don't own any of the characters in this story**_

Rapunzel laid on her bed, pondering whether or not she had made the right choice. It was her first night after the incident. She would now be forced to stay in the tower. Forever.

Recently she had done this same thing. Last time, she was questioning about why Flynn would betrayed her. _Why did I ever think that? He risked his life to come and save me_. It would have been better overall if Flynn had never attempted to save her.

The love that she held for Flynn Rider was undeniable. In her eyes, the Flynn she knew was daring, bold, and even willing to risk his life for someone else, for _her._ He wasn't the same greedy, selfish thief he was when she had first met him. Now, he was kind and generous.

That same scene kept replaying over and over in Rapunzel's head. First, Gothel restrained her. Second, Flynn called out her name. Third, Gothel stabs Flynn in the chest, vitally injuring him. Fourth, Rapunzel makes a promise she may-or-may-not regret. Fifth, Rapunzel heals Flynn.

But the sixth piece didn't seem to fit right the puzzle. The whole scene seemed like it came straight out of a fairy-tale book, a damsel-in-distress moment where the handsome and bold prince would save the princess.

That was until piece number six came along. Right after she healed him, his attitude towards her changed drastically. It seemed as if his new-and-improved self just disappeared into thin air. He became cold and acted like she was a total stranger. _Did I do something wrong?_

Rapunzel tried to maintain the same relationship she had with Gothel, just as she promised, but that idea seemed physically impossible. How could she go on pretending Gothel was her mother when she loathed her?

Even through all this trouble, deep down the only thing that kept Rapunzel from breaking was the fact that Flynn was alive.

"Oh Rapunzel!" Gothel sang from the kitchen below, "dinner is ready!"

She groaned at the thought of having to spend time with her. Pretending to love her was worse than getting stabbed in the chest. "Coming!" She called out in the most cheerful voice she could conjure up.

Gothel was setting the table just as Rapunzel arrived. On the stove, an aroma filled the air of soup. "Have a seat," she said, pulling out a chair for her daughter. She reluctantly obeyed. Gothel went over to the stove and filled two bowls with soup. She placed one in front of Rapunzel, "I made your favorite, hazelnut soup."

It was indeed her favorite and it would usually cheer her up on the darkest of days, so she took a bite. Forcing a smile, she bluntly said "delicious." Even her favorite meal wouldn't make her feel better.

"Good, mother worked very hard on making it," she said in a babyish-tone.

 _She treats me like a child, despite me being eighteen._

"However," her tone became very serious and almost scary. She took a seat across from Rapunzel and folded her hands on the table, "because of certain circumstances there are going to be a few rule changes around here."

"But I promised I would never try to-"

"Don't interrupt me." Gothel stated loud and clear in a stern voice, so much that it made Rapunzel jump in her chair.

After an awkward period of silence, she cleared her throat, "I'm just going to take certain precautions. As of tonight, I will be placing security bars over the window in your room, and any other windows in the house that isn't located in the main room. I will be doing this after dinner."

Rapunzel didn't keep eye contact with her. She had been convinced her speech was enough to persuade Gothel into trusting her. She had meant every word and intended on keeping her promise. It was clear Gothel wasn't convinced.

"Also, I will be living in the tower from now on. I will stay in the room I used to use when you were a child."

Rapunzel gagged on her soup. Living in the tower? She had thought that she would only see Gothel for short periods in a day. Obviously plans have changed.

"What's wrong dear? You're not acting like your _usual_ self," she emphasized the word usual to make it clear she was 'breaking her promise.'

"Nothing," she said with melancholy, "the soup's just a little hot."

Gothel sighed then pulled up a chair behind Rapunzel and stroked her hair, "oh sweetheart, you know I love you dearly."

 _No Gothel, you love my hair_.

"Yes mother, I know," Rapunzel replied, despite how much it pained her to say it. She took another bite of her soup.

With a smile, Gothel asked, "Would you sing a song for me? I'm feeling a bit dolorous."

She took another bite of her soup and ignored the question. That was all she ever asked. That was all she ever wanted her for. Eighteen years of singing for her, eighteen years of being oblivious to the fact that her so-called-mother didn't express any love, but only greed.

"Rapunzel?" Gothel asked in a happy tone with slight annoyance. Rapunzel stared at her soup, _what did she ask again?_

Gothel stopped stroking her hair, but still kept it in her grasp, "Rapunzel I won't tolerate any sort of ignorance from you." She turned her head towards Gothel, "can you wait just a few minutes?" she asked politely, "I'd like to finish my dinner first." Gothel took her hands off and clasped them in her lap, "of course, my flower. Take your time," she said with irritation.

To Rapunzel, the night seemed to drag on forever. She didn't have an appetite, but she forced herself to keep eating. The longer she took, the longer that vulgar woman would have to wait to use her hair.

The moment she set her spoon down, Gothel immediately stood up and grabbed a hair brush, "now my darling, will you sing for me?" Rapunzel didn't want to do anything she asked, but complied.

She sang her song. In the past, it had brought her happiness knowing she was helping her mother. But now she dreaded it. It now held horrible memories for her. The lyrics now held a different meaning to her.

By the time she finished, Rapunzel felt emotionally drained. Gothel, as usually, looked younger than ever. "See? That didn't take long," she said cheerfully.

Gothel got up and went to the mirror to admire her new-and- improved self. She smiled, "well, you might as well go up to bed. There isn't anything else I need-"she stopped herself, "nothing else for you to do." Rapunzel, without hesitation, went straight up the stairs to her bedroom. Gothel followed her up and once Rapunzel was in her room, she filed in with the security bars in hand.

Rapunzel could do nothing but watch as Gothel made her only safe-haven a prison. It only took her moments until she finished the new installation. Once done, Gothel took a step back and admired her work.

"There, now nothing will get it," she stared at Rapunzel with an evil look, "and nothing will get out." She stared at the floor discouraged. She hated her, but refused to show it. Gothel took a seat on the bed and put an arm around her shoulders, "oh darling, it's only for your safety. I don't want another person coming in and trying to take you away from your sweet mother."

Rapunzel didn't respond. With a grunt, Gothel got up and left the room, shutting the door behind her. Once she left, a click was heard outside the door. She had locked it. "it's only a precaution," she said reassuringly, "sleep well my flower." Footsteps were hear as she walked away.

Rapunzel stared blankly out the window. She had never longed so badly to be freed from the tower.

That night, Rapunzel had much trouble sleeping. She wanted to cry. She wanted to cry so hard until she drowned in her own tears. She felt like one of the most miserable people on earth and she hated it. But she refused to cry, that would show that Gothel had won and she wouldn't allow that.

The only thing that kept her sane was the idea that Eugene was safe, happy, and far away from Gothel.

Right as she was about to fall asleep, Rapunzel hear a conversation in the hallway. Acting as her curious self would, she got out of bed and made her way toward the door. She was careful not to step on the floorboards she knew creaked, not to alert Gothel of her awakening.

Rapunzel got to her knees and looked below the door. A dim light was glowing from the other side, along with the silhouette of two pairs of feet. She stood up and placed an ear against the door, listening to their conversation.

"Stop your whining, I told you I would give you your payment today, a promise is a promise after all." That voice was too recognizable, as it was Gothel's.

"I'm not whining," Rapunzel eyes went wide at the sound of this voice. No, it couldn't be. She must be hearing things. Her ears must be wrong, playing tricks on her. But what if they were right? What if that voice belonged to who he thought she was? A spark of hope rose. _Had he come on a rescue mission? Possibly to exchange something for her freedom?_

"I'm simply expressing how I want my money so I can leave this hellhole."

Rapunzel's hopes disappeared, that didn't sound like he was on a quest to save his love. She pressed her ear closer to the door.

Gothel took out a small bag filled with shekels, she dropped them into his hand.

He looked down at the bag and grunted, "this isn't what we agreed on."

"Make due with what you're given."

"What happened to a promise is a promise?" He shoved the bag back into her hands and crossed his arms, "I'm not leaving until you give me what we agreed on."

Gothel groaned, "you run a tough bargain, don't you?" she gave him the bag back and dropped another into his hand, about the same size as the other, "there. Two-hundred and fifty shekels, just as we agreed to."

"You know, being payed to manipulate someone's daughter isn't a regular job these days," he admired the two bags, "but it pays pretty well." Rapunzel fell onto the ground in despair. What was she hearing?

A thud rang from Rapunzel's room. Both Gothel and the man's heads jerked towards her door. "What was that?" he asked.

Gothel took out a key and put it in the lock. The doorknob began to rattle as she unlocked the door. Swiftly and quickly, Rapunzel sprung up, rushed back to her bed, and pretended to be asleep. The door opened.

As Rapunzel had guessed, Flynn Rider was standing in the doorway next to Gothel. Along with the shekels, Flynn held her crown in his hands. "Would you mind if I went to see the brat one last time?" he asked, "I wanna see how much of her sanity she's kept since I left."

After a quick pause, Gothel waved him away, "be my guest." He made his way over to Rapunzel, she quickly shut her eyes.

Flynn stared for a moment until he slightly touched a piece of her hair, making Gothel jump slightly. "Easy there ya' old hag, I'm not gonna bite her," he whispered. Fury was shown in her eyes at the word hag.

He took a moment to admire her, "so young, beautiful, and innocent," Flynn mumbled to the sleeping girl, "yet so naïve and gullible. Those are the things that will kill you, Blondie." He dropped her hair and pecked a kiss on her forehead, Rapunzel felt like she was going to be sick.

"Sleep tight," he said before returning to Gothel's side.

The vile woman faced Rider and wagged her finger in his face, "now Rider, this will remain our little secret. No one is to know of me, her, or any of this. Got that?"

"I got my money, you got your flower, we're both happy. Why bother telling anyone if there's nothing to gain?"

Gothel motioned to the trap door, "then I see no point in you staying. Your services aren't needed."

"Eventually, you'll need them again." they both exited the room, closing and locking the door behind them.

"As long as she never knows this happened, we might as well say goodbye."

"Well I don't find that necessary." They walked down the hall, their conversation no longer audible to Rapunzel.

A single teardrop rode down her face. The theft of Corona had stolen her heart, and she was the one to pay the price. 

_**Geez I updated pretty fast (for me, at least). Sorry about these last two chapters being so short. Yikes. But don't worry! Next chapter we'll be meeting a certain spirit of winter(: I wonder who it is hehe.**_

 _ **2468gaby out.**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Spirit of Winter

She couldn't help herself. After one tear, Rapunzel had to let out her emotions. She cried and cried and cried. She sobbed so much her eyes were throbbing from the pain.

Reality had hit her hard in the face. Eugene Fitzherbert (if that even was his name) didn't love her. He _never_ loved her. All he loved was money, riches, materialistic goods. The thought about how much blasphemy was in his words hurt her. Every word he said was a lie, and all those loving words at that short moment in the tower were fake.

But she wasn't just hurt, she was angry. No, furious. What sane person would be so selfish? Not just Flynn, but also Gothel. They both didn't consider her feelings. All they thought about was themselves.

The real question was why. Why would Gothel go through the trouble of paying Flynn Rider to trick her? How long had this been going on?

Rapunzel debated to herself on how important that promise she made was. Did she really have to stay in the tower? How bad would it be to just run away? To escape from her troubles and live in Corona? After all, she was a princess. She'd be accepted right back into the palace.

But she wouldn't drop down to Flynn's level. Lying, deceiving, and breaking empty promises. She would keep that promise, despite the horrible things that it would put her through.

If only she'd knew about this whole arrangement. She wouldn't had made that promise to Gothel. But she'd still want to heal Flynn, despite the troubles he had put her through.

Curse her morals.

That night, Rapunzel attempted to drown out her sorrows in tears by crying herself to sleep, but the tears wouldn't stop. They were keeping her up. So instead, she decided not to sleep. She wanted to get her mind off things, so instead she stayed up painting

There were no empty canvases on her wall. Rapunzel looked around her room and then found a large portrait of herself and Gothel. It was of her and Gothel hugging each other. Rapunzel had a warm smile on her face, and Gothel was staring at her tenderly. Rapunzel had painted that when she was around ten-years old.

Rapunzel grabbed a shade of beige that matched her wall and, with no hesitation, painted over the portrait.

Hours of hours of painting felt like minutes. The speed of her brush was graceful, yet harsh with emotions. It felt good to get her mind slightly off things. Painting had always been her escape from the world, and was something she both enjoyed and was good at.

When she was done, Rapunzel took a step back to admire her work of art. She had painted her journey that she took through Corona. It started with her doing a cartwheel down a hill, then the ruffians holding her in the air, her running through the tunnels away from the guards, then to her sitting in a boat, admiring the sky. Around the painting was a frame of lanterns.

She had left Flynn out.

It was a good reminder of the wonderful, and possibly last, journey she would have in the outside world.

Just as Rapunzel set down her paintbrush, a mysterious cool breeze drafted in through her window. It was the middle of summer; how could a cold breeze be present?

…

It was a warm summer night, but the air around Jack Frost had turned cold. After all, he was the spirit of winter. The spirit of winter, and also a guardian.

He decided to take a break away from the North Pole. It was what he'd usually do, he wasn't very helpful up there. To Jack, everyone acted too sophisticated for his taste. None of them knew the true definition of 'fun.'

When he did decide to be up at the pole, all he'd do is cause trouble and get in their way.

Jack was flying through the forest when he came upon something he'd never noticed before; a tower. It was at least seventy feet tall with a slim bottom and wide top. A single window was lit at the top.

"Why would someone want to live in a secluded tower in the middle of the forest?" Jack silently whispered to himself. Curiosity got the best of him, and Jack flew up to the tower and went to the lit window. He gazed in and saw a girl painting on the wall. She had long, beautiful golden locks and was wearing a simple purple dress. Her back was turned to him.

Jack sat on the windowsill and watched her paint for a while. It was fascinating to him. Her hands moved so gracefully with the brush it seemed almost like magic. After a while, she stood up and took a step back to admire the painting. He wanted to see what she looked like, so he leaned closer to the window, but caused a draft from his such quick movement.

…

Rapunzel turned her head toward the window and nearly fell to the ground from shock. Outside was a boy who appeared to be around her age. He had snowy white hair, a worn-out blue sweatshirt, and was holding a brown-stick thing. She looked around for an object to defend herself but found nothing.

The boy stared at Rapunzel for a few seconds. Suddenly, his eyes turned wide, "you can see me?" She nodded her head vigorously.

Jack's face went from shocked to a smile as bright as the sun, "you can see me!" He stood up on the windowsill then fell backward from the tower. Rapunzel gasped, than ran to the window. She fumbled to grab her hair to throw down to him, but then saw something she wouldn't have believed herself. He was _flying_ through the air.

"Wahoo!" He cried out joyfully. Jack had never had someone see him before. It was one of the best feelings in the world, to be noticed by someone who isn't a deranged guardian. He was so caught up in his happiness, he hardly noticed when he flew by the window that Rapunzel had taken his staff.

"Hey!" He cried out. Jack flew over to the tower and reached inside the bars, "give that back!" He was laughing so much that he could barely get the words out.

She studied the thing in her hands. It was very light-weight and in the shape of a hook. It was extremely cold to the touch and seemed to be covered in frost.

Things were getting stranger by the minute.

When Jack noticed she wasn't listening, he brought down his laughter into a more serious tone. "I sorta need that."

Rapunzel eyed his curiously, "you need a stick?" She questioned.

Jack put his hand down, "it's a staff."

Rapunzel no longer felt threatened by him. After seeing him so happy, it seemed like she could trust him. She carefully walked toward the window and handed him the staff.

"Who are you?" She blurted out.

He took a seat on the window sill, "the name's Jack Frost, spirit of winter."

"I thought that Jack Frost was just a myth, not an actual _person_."

He stared at her curiously, "wait… so you didn't believe in Jack Frost?" She shook her head. Jack scratched the back of his head, "odd, only people who believe in me should be able to see me."

"Is that why you were so excited earlier?" He nodded.

"Well, what's your name?"

"Rapunzel."

"Rapunzel…" He repeated, "I like it!" Jack glanced over her shoulder, "so what's up with the hair, Blondie?"

She looked down at the ground. It wasn't a topic she wanted to discuss, "it's…. a long story."

"A story I'd like to hear." He leaned his elbows on the window sill and floated in midair, as if he were lying on his stomach. She giggled slightly, he reminded her of a small child.

"Well, it all started when I was born. A woman named Gothel kidnapped and locked me away in this tower eighteen years ago. She tricked me into believing I was her daughter."

"Interesting… I'm guessing she had a motive for kidnapping you?"

Rapunzel was about to speak, but then stopped herself. Should she tell him that she was the lost princess? He would probably treat her differently, so she decided against it. "She took me from…. A renowned sorcerer. He was my father."

"But why? Why would she take you?"

"For revenge."

"What did he do to make her do something so drastic?"

"Let's just say my father wasn't one of the most trustworthy and reasonable of people." Rapunzel hated lying, it hurt her to do it. But she barely knew this man, why would she trust him with her past?

Jack stared out to the forest, "I'm assuming that you want to leave."

Rapunzel nodded her head, "but I can't. Recently, I left the tower with a man. He took me on a journey to the kingdom where I would see the floating lights… I fell in love with him." Jack's eyes were fixed on her, listening intently.

Her face went stern, "but then Gothel found out and she was furious. She dragged me back to this tower and made sure that I would never leave again, hence the bars. Even worse…" she gritted her teeth from anger, "that man had tricked me. He _deceived_ me. The whole time, he was on Gothel's side. He never cared about me, or my feelings, or how I felt about him. All he cared about was money. Gothel never cared about me! All she cared about was my hair!""

A silence was shared, "Your… hair?" Jack asked, confused. Rapunzel eyes went wide, "Umm…."  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put you on the spot," he said, "you don't deserve this. But can I ask you a favor?" Rapunzel nodded her head. He passed his staff to Rapunzel, who gripped it in her hands. "Don't drop that, okay?"

He flies over to the bars on the window and grasps them firmly in his hands. "For a second, I thought you were a nasty theft locked up in a tower," he glances over to her with a grin, "but it's obvious you're the exact opposite of that."

He closes his eyes, then the bars begin to glow slightly. The same breeze that filled the room before returned as the bars glow brighter and brighter. All of the sudden, it stopped. Once he backed away, the bars had turned into solid ice.

Rapunzel's stared at the bars with both confusion and fear. She reached out to touch them, but then slightly hesitated.

"Don't be shy," Jack reassured, "they're just ice." Rapunzel seemed to be even more scared by this for some reason, and took a step back. He laughed at how cute she was acting, "I promise Blondie, you won't freeze to death."

She was taken back on how kind he was acting. He was willing to free a girl he just met? He didn't even consider the consequences his actions could have?

Rapunzel lightly touched one of the bars with the tip of her finger. The minute the two came into contact, it melted into a puddle of water. Her breath was taken away. Before she knew it, the bars had completely disappeared.

"I-I don't know what to say."

"You could say thank you."

"Th-thanks," she stammered. Jack took a seat on the window sill then tapped a spot next to him, indicating for her to take a seat. At first, Rapunzel hesitated. However, she eventually climbed to the spot.

"Here's your staff," She handed the stick back to Jack. He chuckled lightly, "thanks for taking such good care of it."

An awkward silence was shared between the two for a tense minute, but then was broken with Jack standing up from his position, then extending his hand out to Rapunzel.

"Come with me."

"W-what?"

"Come with me and see the world! You shouldn't have to waste your precious young life locked away in some stupid tower," he tossed himself into flight, "I could show you the wonders of Corona, and the rest of the world. I could protect you, and I'd never betray you like that man did…" He stopped himself, not wanting to go to the sensitive subject. He put out his hand once more.

Rapunzel was about to take it, but then stopped herself. "I can't, Jack."

"Why not? You can't let yourself suffer like this forever!"

"I just can't!" She broke off into a sob, "I made a promise to Gothel that I wouldn't leave, and I don't break my promises. If I left the tower, she would die. _Literally_. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let that happen!" She took a deep breath in, "do you see now?"

Jack stared at her with intense eyes, "but you want to leave, don't you?"

"Of course I do! I want to leave more than anything in the world….but I can't."

He took a deep breath in and summoned a chunk of ice into his hand, "you're probably going to hate me for this, but it's for the best."

"What's for the-"before she could finish, Jack threw the chunk of ice at her head, which knocked her out cold. Rapunzel began to fall from the tower, but before she could get anywhere near to the ground, Jack caught her bridal style.

"Then it's off to the North Pole for us."

 _ **Hey guys! I swear I'm not dead haha, sorry for such a late update. I don't exactly know when I can get the next chapter out, but I'll try to get it to you guys before the end of Februrary (but I'm not making any promises).**_

 _ **2468gaby, out**_


End file.
